


A friend I like.

by Beautyandabeard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Top!Harry, Underage Sex, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, older!harry, schoolboy, underage!larrystylinson, underage!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyandabeard/pseuds/Beautyandabeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and harry are in the same classes and become boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend I like.

**Author's Note:**

> So um this is my first fic on here so kudos are appreciated! Leave comments too please! :)

*3rd person pov*

Louis ran around the field outside playing footie with his mates. He was currently in gym class but where he wanted to be was over with harry, who was currently sat with the older kids.

Louis had a crush on harry. He hated to admit it but it was true. Harry was abnormally tall and clumsy for his age but he was also muscular and dominant. Something about him made louis-

"Come on then louis! Dont just stand there!" Louis friend Liam shouted from across the field. 

"Hold on Li! Ive got to use the toilets!" Lou shouted back. Liam nodded to louis who went shooting up to field to wear his fitness teacher Mrs. Burner was.

"Mrs. Burner may i use the restroom?" He politely asked, using his best pouty face.

"Alright, but pick a friend you like to walk you in." 

Louis felt particularly daring today. 

"Harry!" He shouted to the curly haired boy who was currently chatting with his friend Niall.

Harry jogged over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, licking over his already pink lips.

"Come to the toilets with me?" Louis pleaded.

Harry smiled, he had always had a bit of a thing for the younger lad, small frame, curved torso with a perky bum that harry was dying to get a handful of.

"Sure thing." 

As harry waited for louis to step out of the stall, he whistled to himself. Soon enough louis stepped out and washed his hands. 

He stood in front of harry, a good head shorter than he. With good reason, he was two years younger, louis was still short though. 

"Um, harry?" Louis said, snapping harry out of his admiration. 

"Yes lou?" Harry smirked

"Are you ready?" Louis asked, he was so innocent, so young, his eyes bright, blue and wide. Harry licked his lips then spoke,

"First can i have a hug?" Harry asked, louis giggled but obeyed, wrapping his little arms snug around harrys waste. 

Harry wrapped his arms around louis neck and he could feel himself getting aroused.

"Harry?"

"Mmm..?" Louis pulled away from harry to look him in the eyes,

"Why is your willy hard?" 

Harry was taken aback by the question but quickly recovered. 

"Ummm.. Because i like you lou.. Alot." Harry replied blushing and leaned down to louis height, their lips inches from touching,

"Do you like me too?" Harry whispered, louis quickly nodded. Harry smiled and pressed their lips together, his hands wandering down to louis bum. 

He squeezed and louis let out a small yelp at the sudden contact. Harry could feel louis getting hard against him so harry pulled their crotches closer creating a bit of friction. Louis mewled and bucked his hips forward, desperate for the contact.

"Why is my willy hard harry?" Louis asked, 

"Because you like me too, would you like me to make it better?" Harry boldly asked and louis hesitantly nodded. 

Harry pushed louis up against the wall and began to rub against louis harder,

"You have to trust me okay?" Harry said and louis again nodded.

Harry slid a hand down louis gym shorts and grabbed on to his willy and began to rub him. 

Louis started to buck up in to harrys hand, obviously enjoying the whole thing, Louis let out little whines and high pitched squeals until he reached his orgasm. 

Harry worried a bit because no cum had come out like it did with his willy when he rubbed himself in the shower but he brushed it off and helped louis up. 

Louis smiled brightly at harry, "thank you harry!" Louis said, standing on his tip toes and pressing a kiss to harrys cheek. Harry lent down and kissed lou's lips. 

"Your welcome." He smiled and led louis out to the field while holding the younger boys hand.

***

Louis was currently walking into maths, a class he had with harry. He was excited for it. When he walked in he saw harry had saved a seat for him right next to him. He took a seat and greeted his friend zayn who was sat next to liam who louis knew had a crush on zayn, though he wasnt quite sure how zayn felt.

"Hi love." Harry greeted louis. Louis was about to respond when he felt harry squeeze his bum. He blushed and shivered as one of harrys slender fingers prodded between his arse cheeks and down his crack. 

But as soon as harrys hand was there, it was gone and louis quickly sat down. 

***

Soon enough it was recess and louis was walking out hand in hand with harry. It have him a warm fuzzy feeling and louis liked it very much. 

"Come on lou, i want to show you were i sit at recess." Harry said and tugged on louis hand. Louis nodded and followed harry around the building to a little secret place around the building. 

As soon as they arrived harry turned to louis. 

"Can we hug again?" Louis smiled and nodded, he liked hugging harry. They hugged as they did before and harry soon pressed his lips to louis. But soon enough they heard the whistle to go in for nap time.

***

Louis couldnt sleep. He was laying against his mat, staring up at the ceiling. He gulped and looked down at his crotch. His willy was hard again and didnt know how to make it stop.

But harry did. 

"Harry..?" Louis whispered to harry who was currently face down on his mat with his mouth open, louis giggled seeing him drool a bit. 

"Mmm.." Harry mumbled.

"Harry i need your help.." Louis whined and harrys eyes opened and immediately his pupils were blown wide at seeing louis so hard.. 

Harry moved on top of louis and began rubbing him and pressing soft kisses to his lips to keep him quiet. Louis bucked and ground his hips into harry until his eyes rolled back and he let out a deep sigh.

Once harry thought louis would be quiet he rolled over and pulled louis into his chest. Louis mewled and began to drift off to sleep...


End file.
